


Tether

by andveryginger, Keldae



Series: Deja New [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Double Agents, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), RPverse, Short, Spies & Secret Agents, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keldae/pseuds/Keldae
Summary: Mairen recovers from the rescue.





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Ginger, with input from Keldae.

_Anguish._

_Fear._

_Frustration._

_….Hope._

Adrift in the embrace of the Force, Mairen Bel Iblis slowly became aware of the fine grey tendril that seemed to twist blindly in the aether around her, like loosened twine twirling in a breeze. She could feel the intensity of emotion humming along it, the anguish, fear, and frustration offering a chill, even as the faint warmth of hope struggled to gain a foothold. It whispered to her, to the Force, to the galaxy: _Please_. The tendril fluttered toward her, reaching out as a drowning hand might flail above the wave about to sweep it under.

_Mai_ \-- _please._

Recognition settled over her in a rush: Reanden. His signature, usually a thin, sweeping tendril of grey-white, struggled against the weight of dark emotion. The familiar soft glow of hope at his core still there, but dimmed by the constant stress of the passing months. Drawing on her own connection, she allowed it to drift toward his and take hold. Surprise raced through him, followed by a rush of images -- medics hovering over her, urgent conversation surrounding them; conference with a frowning man in surgical gear; a familiar, wiry hand pressed against the transparisteel of a kolto tank.

She pushed forward, offering her own whisper into the aether: _I’m here._ Relief washed over him, chased quickly by gratitude. His heart swelled with hope and -- surprisingly and yet not -- unabashed affection, the resulting glow dissipating the chill swirling around them from the pain, fear, and frustration. _I’m here_ , she echoed, and wished she could draw him closer.

Warmth slowly enveloped her, and she realized then that she was surrounded by kolto, eyes shielded and face sealed within a mask to allow her to continue breathing while suspended in the tank. Burning pain crawled along her back, reaching quickly up her neck and to her mind. Yes, she thought, the blaster shot. It would have left a mark...

Within the blink of an eye, the pain subsided as her body caught up with the present. She could sense the surge of signatures as medical personnel entered the room, a few taps against the transparisteel reverberating through the gelatinous liquid. Then she felt heat rush through her veins, her eyelids becoming heavy. _But I just --_

_Rest, Mai. Heal._

As sleep once again claimed her, she could swear she felt his hand smooth over her hair.


	2. Achilles' Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have known he'd run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginger at the helm here, with input from Keldae.

“Can you feel this?”

Yes, she felt it, Mairen Bel Iblis thought. But then, she was feeling everything at the moment: The echo of pain that rippled along her back as tissue healed over her wound. The rasping sweep of the blunted metal stylus that the medic scraped over the sole of her feet, checking for nerve damage. The energy that rippled through the remaining Republic personnel -- relief that the mission was over, gratitude they had survived, and concern over those injured. 

It was what she couldn’t feel that was more troubling: The chaotic, weakened Force signature that was Xaja Taerich, post-rescue. The reserved, concerned, and comfortable signature of Reanden Taerich. Xaja, for her part, was likely moved back to Tython for treatment. The physical, mental, and emotional damage done by her captivity would require Force healers and counselors. It made sense, then, that she would have lingered nearby only to be stabilized for movement. 

Reanden was a different story.

At first she’d thought the bond formed between them had been some sort of dream, vision. His presence had been a constant -- steady, worried, deeply affectionate as he sat, day after day, beside the tank. She had sensed the gamut of emotions as he read his daily reports, processing the intelligence as only he could, something to pass the time. Sensed his fear as he pushed back thoughts of losing her -- Xaja -- Sorand -- Korin. Sensed the terror that lanced through him as he reached for her hand, skin-to-skin contact heightening the connection forged between them.

She should have known then that he would run, she thought.

“Cardinal?”

Blinking, Mairen looked up to the medic. The blonde regarded her with a furrowed brow, and there was concern warming her gaze as she regarded her patient. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yes, yes -- I’m fine,” the Jedi replied, offering a rueful smile. She waved her hand dismissively. “I was just curious as to why I couldn’t sense Knight Taerich. But then I reasoned she was moved on for more serious care.”

“She was,” the medic conceded. “Shortly after we got you in kolto, they shipped her off to Tython.” Her lips drew to a line. “Got a long road ahead of her, that one.”

Mairen nodded. The trauma of those events would haunt the younger Jedi for a very long time, she knew. If she were anything like her father -- or her mother -- she had little doubt that Xaja would push through. It didn’t mean there wasn’t going be a high cost. “The Order will take good care of her, I’m sure,” she said aloud. 

The other woman echoed the action, cropped blonde hair sweeping her shoulders. “Seems you’ll make a quick recovery, though.” Her cheerfulness was a bit forced, and Mairen could sense confusion and worry as it stirred within and she fought to determine if she should say something. “Even still, I… I kinda thought the old man would stick around…”

A deep ache gripped her chest and Mairen could feel the sting of tears as they threatened; she struggled to maintain a steady breath. “So he did leave, then.”

“This morning,” the blonde replied. “He popped in for an update on you and then the sergeant says he went for flight clearance back to Dromund Kaas. Took off shortly thereafter.”

That, she thought, explained the distance she felt -- the muted sensations as opposed to his presence beside her, or holding her hand as she lay on the medical bed. She swallowed back the knot that rose in the back of her throat and drew on the Force to stabilize her emotions, her voice. “And I should be getting back soon, myself… before they get too curious,” she said. She offered a taut smile. “I don’t suppose you could release me for return to duty?”

The medic returned the smile, nodding. “I can do that.” Spontaneously, she reached and took Mairen’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Stay safe, Cardinal.”

Reaching over, Mairen patted the back of the medic’s palm with her free hand. “I will. I promise.”

“And,” the medic drawled, a wry grin curving her lips, “lemme know if you need me and the guys to smack some sense into Duathion. Seems like he might need a ‘cognitive recalibration.’”

Her eyes stinging, the red headded Jedi gave a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind, Corpsman…?”

“Shade,” the medic replied. “Margaret Shade.”

Mairen nodded. “Thank you, Corpsman Shade.”

“All part of the service we offer here.” The corpsman offered a bit of a smile and one last squeeze of her hand before slipping away and down the corridor.

Watching her go, Mairen couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness that seemed to engulf her. She should have known he would run, she thought again, though it still shook her that he had. And yet… she knew, from the brief moments of lucidity in the kolto and out, that he still cared -- could  _ sense _ it with the certainty only a bond could bring. She struggled to focus on this, not the whispers of betrayal and abandonment that lurked in the darker recesses of her mind. Dromund Kaas was going to be a nightmare, she thought, knowing that the darkness there would crawl and creep, looking for weaknesses. She could only hope to find balance sometime between now and then. 

And figure out how to face Reanden the next time she saw him.


End file.
